


Smile, Dear.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: Hunith gets a photographer to take a picture of their beautiful, smiling family. Balinor is not used to dealing with so much happiness.





	Smile, Dear.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onasariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING. I HOPE YOUR DAY IS FANTASTIC AND YOUR YEAR AS LOVELY AS YOU ARE.
> 
> For those who don't know what this picture is referring to, and are interested, it’s Bal/Hunith fusion of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWcMIkekHt8) scene from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

[On Tumblr.](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/173021186032/smile-dear-for-littenstinymittens-and-her)

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love ♥. And sorry for the FEELS.


End file.
